


Dance Under the Winter Sky

by TomorrowNeverCame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Honest relationship talk, Winter Solstice, basically a yule ball, everybody is happy, this is literally how I want the series to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: A year after defeating Lucifer, the coven has a winter ball. Zelda decides it's time for her and Lilith to be happy.**updated version**
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Lilith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Dance Under the Winter Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before part 3 even came out but was never satisfied, so here's an updated version for some serotonin now that part 4 is about to drop. Enjoy!

Zelda wandered the edges of the ballroom, a content smile on her face as she watched her coven dance, a swirling, colorful sea. Not in recent memory could she recall seeing such joyous expressions on her wards’ faces.

This year had changed so much. The coven had lost so much this past year, had their world turned upside down, suffered so much death and betrayal...but here they were, still standing, still finding the strength to be happy and move forward. Her eyes fell on Sabrina and Ambrose, taking a break from their respective partners to dance together, laughing as they spun madly around the dance floor with Sabrina’s feet on his, just as they had done when Sabrina was little. And there was Hilda, engagement ring sparkling as she waved from Cerberus’ adoring embrace. Zelda raised her goblet back in silent cheers. She’d have to remember to thank her for this idea, for pushing when she’d been reluctant. 

With her sister lost in the crowd once more, she moved on. There were Dorcas and Melvin, making shy eye contact as they tried to avoid stepping on each other’s feet. Now, there was a pairing she hadn’t expected. Theo, Nick, and Robin leaned against the closest wall, each giving her a respectful bow as she passed. It had taken a while, but she conceded that Robin had proven his loyalty. The mortals, too, had earned their place among the coven, though Zelda still maintained that they were exceptions to prove the rule. Off in the corner, Prudence, Agatha, Roz and—to her surprise—Mary Wardwell were clustered around Marie, listening as she recounted some thrilling tale Zelda had likely already heard.

Arms thrown up in wild exaggeration, Marie caught her eye and winked, nodding up at the balcony. Zelda turned, something deep inside her warming at the sight of their queen, resplendent in green and gold, watching over the party from on high. There was something different about her now, Zelda noted, a tension gone from her frame. Though still hyperaware of everything going on around her, as she’d learned Lilith usually was, even from this distance Zelda could tell she was relaxed. Under normal circumstances, she mused, that easy awareness might have frightened her; if she were honest, it often did. But tonight, her family was safe, and nothing in the realms could scare her. Not when Lilith found her gaze and her eyes crinkled at the corners with a soft, genuine smile. So, Zelda lifted her wine and said a silent prayer, and they drank to each other. 

When she lowered the cup and took a step towards the stairs, however, Lilith quickly turned and vanished. Zelda frowned, her thoughts outpacing the alcohol in her blood. Where had the other woman gone so urgently? Was there trouble, or did she guess Zelda’s intentions and want no part of it? Could Marie have been so very wrong? Good spirits swiftly sinking, she downed the rest of her wine in several gulps.

“Thirsty?” Zelda turned on her heel, hand to her chest, to face the Queen of Hell.

“Lilith,” she chastised lightly. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Lilith bit her lip, eyes dancing with mirth as she apologized.

“I had to come make sure my high priestess was enjoying the party, didn’t I?” Zelda hummed in response, turning half away to watch the crowd, though she could still see Lilith watching her profile. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them so happy,” she murmured. “After all that’s happened this past year, and in no small part due to you, they can finally be children again.” 

Lilith pursed her lips. She didn’t want to be thanked for her part in the events. She didn’t deserve it. But just as she opened her mouth to say so, Zelda wiped at her eye. 

“You’re crying,” Lilith said in surprise, reaching a hand towards her though not touching. “Is something wrong? Aren’t you happy, too?”

Zelda shook her head, silently cursing her sentimentality. “I’m fine. Sometimes people cry when they’re happy.”

Lilith nodded but looked unconvinced, hand hovering near Zelda’s arm a moment longer.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and creatures of the night!” Ambrose’s loud call made Lilith jump in surprise, not having noticed when the music stopped and he approached the bandstand. Several of the students whooped in reply to his call, and she rolled her eyes. She just kept getting interrupted tonight. “Thank you all so much for being here with us to celebrate the solstice. Thank you to Aunt Hilda for this brilliant idea and all the students who helped put it together. But thank you especially,” he paused, voice losing its levity when he spoke again, “to my Aunt Zelda, first High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, and to our Dark Lady, herself. Without their strength and guidance this past year, I truly don’t know where we would all be.” 

His eyes settled on Zelda, wide and shining with tears, and gave her a solemn nod before his smile returned once more. “And so, I would like to ask them to lead us in the next dance.”

Zelda immediately turned to Lilith, who seemed to shake off her own surprise before offering her hand with a shy grin.

“Shall we?” 

Zelda faltered, staring at the open palm just long enough for Lilith to notice. And though her smile remained fixed, it became hollow, fingers curling away like closing petals.

“We don’t have to, of course,” she said. “I won’t be offended if you don’t want to dance with me.”

“No, no, Lilith, it’s not that. I—“ Her face flamed; everyone was still watching them, waiting for her to accept. And Lilith...Lilith was hiding her disappointment so well, wouldn’t blame her if she said no, if she explained. She _did_ want to dance with Lilith, so much. So, looking into those wide blue eyes, she took a deep breath and swallowed, offering her own hand palm-up. "I was just thinking that, as your high priestess, it's only proper that I be the one to escort _you,_ my Queen."

Lilith’s brow wrinkled at the thin excuse, but she nodded and let the redhead guide her to the center of the floor.

Hands grasped firmly, they curtsied to each other, eyes remaining locked through fluttering lashes. Lips twitching into a smile as they rose together, Zelda drew the other woman carefully into her arms, only mildly surprised when Lilith stepped close enough for their skirts to brush, asking,

“Is this okay?” 

In reply, Zelda nodded to Ambrose, and the music began.

The violins swept them into a waltz, moving with practiced ease despite never having danced together before. Only Lilith could feel the rigidness in Zelda’s posture, hand gripping just on the side of too tight. But her gaze was steady, a genuine smile on her lips as she looked at Lilith, and Lilith could do nothing but melt against the pressure of Zelda's hand on her back.

Slowly, other couples picked up the dance around them, turning the floor once more into a kaleidoscope. And Zelda shone at the center of it all, Lilith thought, breathe nearly catching as she pictured them in her mind’s eye, how the nearby flames would catch on their crowns, the glitter in Zelda’s black skirt as they spun, Lilith’s gold cloak. How warmly Zelda held her. How delicate her hand looked against Lilith’s larger one.

That hand squeezed hers, breaking her reverie with inquisitive jade eyes. She covered the hammering in her chest with a smirk, leaning in close.

“You never answered my question earlier,” she said into Zelda’s hair, words almost lost under the music. “Are you enjoying the party? Are you happy?”

“I am enjoying the party,” Zelda replied, pulling back so Lilith could see the sincerity in her eyes. “And I...suppose I am happy, all things considered. I was hoping we could talk about that, actually.” At Lilith’s expectant look, she sighed and looked around. “Somewhere it’s easier to hear, perhaps?” And not be overheard, she added silently.

“Ah, of course.” Lilith smoothly slid her hand from Zelda's shoulder, holding it up as she asked, "May I?"

Instead of answering, Zelda grinned and pushed at her shoulder, sending Lilith into a spin as Zelda laughed brightly at the surprise on her face. As she turned again, Zelda reached out, grabbing her right hand and quickly switching their grips as Lilith's left hand slipped around her back.

"So dramatic," Lilith sighed with an eyeroll, only making Zelda laugh again as their steps reversed.

"As if you aren't just as bad," she quipped back, knowing Lilith would take it as a challenge and not disappointed when her queen's smile turned mischievous.

Sweeping her gaze quickly around the floor to ensure they weren't attracting any attention, Lilith guided their dance towards one of the large marble columns surrounding the room, and with a well-timed step they vanished behind it.

Her firm grasp held Zelda steady as she stumbled, gasping at the sudden chill on her skin.

“Sorry, probably should have warned you.” With a flick of her fingers, the courtyard was illuminated in icy blue light.

"Only fair after I spun you." Zelda shrugged and stepped out of her embrace, looking around in awe as she noticed their surroundings. “I didn’t know they decorated out here,” she murmured. Their own little piece of paradise, thanks to Hilda’s skills, was still lush and green despite the gentle snow coming down. Torches lined the perimeter, now lit by Lilith's hellfire, and the trees reflected its glow in the crystal ornaments hanging from their branches.

“It’s beautiful.” Lilith reached a hand toward the closest torch, dancing her fingertips among the conjured flames that rose to meet her.

“It’s the color of your eyes, you know,” Zelda blurted without thinking, too entranced by the picture before her. Lilith hummed in surprise, eyebrows jolting.

“You mean Mary Wardwell’s eyes.”

“They’re yours too, now,” Zelda said, unexpectedly close when Lilith turned to face her. Hardly daring to breath, she stood with wide eyes as Zelda raised a hand to her cheek. “And it may sound strange, but they're different. Your soul shines differently than hers. You are your own person, Lilith. One I’m…so very glad to know.”

Lilith ducked away at that, eyes sinking to the ground to hide the growing tears in her eyes. “Please stop,” she whispered. The warm touch immediately retreated, and it almost made her cry--but not as much as the stricken expression on Zelda’s face when she finally looked up.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said, taking a stiff step back and wrapping an arm around her waist. She felt like such a fool. She'd been affectionate with Lilith before, and the woman had always seemed to enjoy it; never had she asked Zelda to _stop_ , so it must have been her words. She must have guessed what Zelda wanted to say and was trying to spare them both. “I...misread the situation. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—that’s the last thing I ever want to do, so if you’d like me to leave I understand.”

“That’s not what I want, I just…” Lilith sighed, dragging a hand over her face. She wanted to run, she wanted to stay, she wanted to stop the ache in her chest when she looked at all she couldn’t have. “I don’t deserve this, any of this,” she said sadly. “I caused your family so much pain because of my weakness and foolishness. I don’t deserve this coven’s _thanks_. I don’t deserve…you.”

“Well, that’s just ridiculous. You—“ Zelda bit herself off, taking a deep breath to quiet the rage in her stomach. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you put us through,” she began more softly, “but neither have I forgotten what _you_ went through. How can I hold you responsible for trying to survive? No, what I judge you on is who you’ve shown yourself to be without… _him_. And that is an incredibly strong and compassionate person who doubts her worth too much.”

“You sound like you’re describing yourself,” Lilith scoffed weakly, trying to hide how the words made her tremble.

“Well, we’re not so different, are we?” Zelda said with a small smile. “And we’re both incredibly bad at this, it seems.” Twisting her hands together, she looked around in the dim light before spying a bench, beckoning Lilith to follow.

They sat side by side, the cold seeping through their dresses until Lilith cast a warming charm.

Comfortably settled, Zelda laid her hand on the stone between them, and Lilith bit her lip, eyes flickering uncertainly between the invitation and Zelda's profile.

Zelda paid no mind to the hesitation, not wanting to pressure her companion. Instead, she let her eyes roam the garden as she debated where to start with all she wanted to say. 

“I should explain my reluctance earlier," she chose after a while, taking a deep, slow breath. "You know that Faustus used a Caligari spell on me while we were married. Well, he used a music box to do it, and he…enjoyed making me dance and twirl for him.” Lilith’s fingers slipped silently between hers, and she squeezed them tight. “I haven’t done much dancing since.”

“I shouldn’t have made you—“

“You didn’t," she promised, turning quickly to meet Lilith's eyes. "I know I could have said no, and yes it was hard, but I wanted to dance with you very much.”

“I'd actually come down to ask you if you would dance with me, before Ambrose said anything,” Lilith admitted with a soft, nervous smile, her thumb tracing over the back of Zelda's hand. "It's all I'd been thinking about all night."

Zelda's heart fluttered at the admission, confidence rising within her at all she read in Lilith's words and touch: she wanted this, too, and was just as scared as Zelda. And for that, Zelda could be brave.

“You asked me earlier if I was happy, and for the first time in a long time, I truly am. I’m happy when I preach to my coven, when I spend time with my family, and when I see _you_ happy. You make me...so very happy, even when you infuriate me," she chuckled, pleased when Lilith did as well. "And I believe that you feel much the same about me.”

“This is all new for me, Zelda.” Lilith shifted in her seat, taking a shuddering breath. “I don’t…I’ve never been content. It’s hard to believe that it’s real, that it won’t be taken away. That you won’t all realize that…all the things he told me about myself are true. But you have had so much faith in me, have helped me find myself again. I never feel more myself than when the two of us talk, and I want so much for you. So much more than me.”

“I understand those feelings. Perhaps better than you know," Zelda reassured, putting her other hand on top of Lilith's. "But if there's one thing I've learned this past year, it's that I can't live in fear. Not without at least trying. I want to try with you, Lilith, if you'll have me. So forget about whatever it is you worry you can't give me, and tell me, what do you want for _yourself?_ ”

“I…” Lilith faltered, having already said more than she thought herself capable. But this? She hadn’t been allowed to want in so long; she could hardly remember how. But looking into Zelda’s kind, patient eyes, she thought of a place to start.

“I want to dance with you again.”

If Zelda was surprised at the request, she hid it well, rising from her seat with a simple nod. In one fluid motion, she pulled Lilith up as well, wrapping arms warm around her waist as Lilith's slipped around her shoulders, and they swayed to the soft strains of music coming from inside. Lilith pressed their cold cheeks together, breathing in the sweet and smoky scent of Zelda’s hair, wondering idly when it had become such a source of comfort. And with that thought in mind, she replaced her cheek with her hand, looking deep into Zelda’s eyes.

Zelda watched her expectantly, hopefully, and she was so, so beautiful, snowflakes glittering in her hair and cheeks reddening as Lilith memorized the sight. She moved her other hand from around Zelda's shoulders to trace her thumb delicately over Zelda's lips, marveling at the way they parted and a shuddering breath escaped. Her fingers traced patterns where they rested on Lilith's lower back, gaze flicking between her eyes and mouth and going a little cross-eyed as she leaned in to rest their foreheads together, noses brushing affectionately. The action made both of them break out in soft, breathless chuckles that faded quickly, leaving them smiling. Zelda's eyes had closed as she laughed, and Lilith, helpless at the sight of it, cupped Zelda's jaw and finally kissed her.

Their lips touched softly, but Zelda sighed against her mouth and held her close, their bodies moulding together as they pressed more firmly, slow and exploring.

Zelda pulled back all too soon, examining Lilith with bright, shining eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Lilith smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Zelda's ear. "More than ever."

She tugged Zelda to her again, kissing her deeply and humming when Zelda's hand trailed up her neck and into her hair.

They'd have to return to the party eventually, and decide how to explain what had transpired, but for now they could pretend it didn't exist, and just keep holding each other as the snow fell around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Dance Under the Winter Sky by Austin Wintory which inspired this fic!


End file.
